Finding The Right one
by ryukie001
Summary: Cagalli menyembunyikan rahasianya, namun akankah Athrun mengetahui rahasia Cagalli hanya dengan tatapan pertama?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cagalli menyembunyikan rahasianya, namun akankah Athrun mengetahui rahasia Cagalli hanya dengan tatapan pertama?

Disclaimer: I'm not own Gundam Seed or Destiny

Enjoy!

**Finding The Right One**

Chapter one: Introduce

….

Cagalli adalah seorang perempuan yang…kau tau? Dia adalah perempuan yang paling rendah jabatannya alias cupu, dengan menggunakan kacamata yang bulat dan besar, serta rambut yang selalu dikepang dua, apalagi kalo bukan cupu namanya? Namun, ada satu hal yang ia punya dan sempat atau dibilang memang dirahasiakan dari semua orang, bahkan teman dekatnya pun tidak mengetahuinya. 'hari ini mulai kuliah lagi, membosankan!' dari luar Cagalli memang jarang berbicara boleh dibilang pendiam tapi celotehan hatinya selalu berlawanan dengan diri luarnya. 'kapan aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas untukku?'..yah, Cagalli memang belum pernah mengenal apa itu pacaran, sejak Smp pun dia belum tau apa itu pacaran? Apa karena dia terlalu cupu? Entahlah.. 'mengapa aku seperti orang bodoh begini?' jeritnya dalam hati 'apa salah kalau aku adalah seorang perempuan yang cupu?' lanjutnya. Ketika ia berjalan menghampiri lokernya dia mendengar pembicaraan teman satu fakultasnya itu "Hey! Lihat majalah baru ini! Aku baru melihat model yang sangat cantik dan sexy seperti ini!" seorang mahasiswa menunjukan majalah pada temannya "mana? Iya, benar. Lihatlah rambutnya yang panjang ini, dan mata ambernya, baju yang dipakainya pun sangat cocok, waah! Sexy sekali" teriak teman satunya itu "tapi, sepertinya wajah ini tidak asing bagiku, aku pernah melihatnya di univ. kita" ujar temannya yang lain "masa?" dengan shocknya kedua temannya itu diam dan bingung, 'sial! Aku lupa kalau majalah yang satu itu dikirim ke univ. ini' Cagalli bergegas meninggalkan lokernya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

…..

'perjalanan yang panjang dan membosankan' ujar sorang pria yang memiliki rambut khasnya itu dangan mata emerald nya, siapa lagi kaklu bukan Athrun Zala anak tunggal dari Patrick Zala, "tuan, mengapa Anda melamun seperti itu?" Tanya seorang maidnya "hm? Tidak, aku hanya terlalu bosan dengan perjalan ini" sahutnya dengan kalem yang membuat si maid itu mengeluarkan warna di pipinya "ini, majalah baru yang saya beli sebelum kita berangkat, semoga tuan tidak terlalu bosan dengan membaca majalah ini" maid itupun meninggalkan Athrun dengan majalah yang ia pegang, perlahan Athrun membuka satu per satu dari page majalah itu ketika ia membuka halaman tengah majalah itu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah seperti kepiting, apa yang ia pikirkan? 'sexy' itulah yang ada di pikiran pria berambut biru ini.

…

Cagalli was-was dengan kejadian tadi pagi, sampai sekarang ia masih menghindar dari teman-teman fakultasnya itu. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan jika mereka tau? Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku Cagalli Yula Attha namun teman-temanku hanya mengetahuiku sebagai Cagalli Hibiki, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, sekarang aku berkuliah di Arcangel Univ. yang bertempat di Orb, aku bingung dengan jati driku sendiri, apa aku harus beri tau mereka? Ah, sebaiknya tidak. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, kapan aku bisa punya pacar?' ujarnya Cagalli yang sedang berlarian tidak karuan, berhentilah dia tepat didepan cafeteria lalu ia duduk di tempat biasanya "Cagalli!" teriak seseorang di balik punggung Cagalli, ia melirik kebelakang ternyata "oh. Mwu sensei, ada apa?" dengan kepala yang menunduk dia menjawab gurunya itu "heee, jangan menunduk seperti itu, kau ini!" dengan menjulurkan berkas-berkas putih pada Cagalli, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya "apa ini sensei?" tanyanya dengan wajah malu-malu "ini! Tolong beikan pada Murrue, kebetulan dia ada di fakultas Teknik saat ini" Cagalli berdiri dari kursinya "baiklah" jawabnya dengan meninggalkan cafeteria itu "ok, terimaksih ya" lambaian Mwu sensei yang membuat wajah Cagalli barubah menjadi heran 'kalau saja aku tidak ke cafeteria, pasti aku tidak akan bertemu dengan sensei yang aneh itu, malas sekali jalan ke fakultas teknik, itukan jauh sekali' keluhnya dalam hati

…..

"oi! Kira!" seorang pria berlari dan mengahampiri pria yang bernama Kira itu "oh..Dearka" dengan kalem Kira menjawab dan berhenti dari jalannya "Kira, aku dengar Athrun akan pindah ke univ. ini?" Dearka bertanya pada temannya yang berambut cokelat itu "iya, memang kenapa?" masih dengan gaya kalemnya Kira bertanya kembali "hei Kira, kalau lagi ngomong sama temanmu sendiri, gak usah so kalem gitu dong! Memangnya kau takut kalau Lacus lihat ya?" sindir si Blonde man itu yang membuat wajah kira memerah "kau ini!, mengapa Athrun tidak memberi tau aku? Apa aku sudah tidak dianggap temannya lagi? Dasar kau Athrun!" lanjut si Dearka blonde man itu "sudahlah Dearka, sebentar lagi dia juga nyamape, kamu bisa langsung memarahinya kan? Hahahaha" tiba-tiba suara handphone salah satu dari mereka berbunyi ~fields of hope~fields of hope~fields of hope~ "handphone mu tuh" dengan bergegas Kira membuka handphone nya "kau memakai lagunya Lacus sebagai nada dering sms?" lanjut Dearka sedangkan Kira tidak menjawab dan hanya berfokus pada layar handphone nya itu

To: Kira

From: Athrun

Text: Kiraaaaaa! Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Orb, aku langsung pergi ke Arcangel univ. dan tunggu aku di fakultas teknik ya? Hehehe :D

Melihat pesan dari temannya itu, Kira tersenyum lalu bergegas menuju fakultas teknik yang masih dibuntuti Dearka

TBC~

Saya menunggu Review nya, karena ini adalah fanfict pertama saya di Anime Gundam Seed,

Sankyuu~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy two. Terimakasih yang udah review, membuat saya semangat layaknya api yang berkobar dalam kegelapan . ? lho ?

AsuCaga, itsumo itsumo shiawase no hitokumi, nanka kawaii ne.. hehehehe ^_^b

Disclaimer: I'm not own Gundam Seed or Destiny

Summary: Cagalli menyembunyikan rahasianya, namun akankah Athrun mengetahui rahasia Cagalli hanya dengan tatapan pertama?

Enjoy!

**Finding The Right one**

Chapter two:

'Fakultas teknik huh? jauh.. bahkan aku tidak kenal satu orangpun disana, dan berkas ini.. mengapa banyak sekali?' gerutu Cagalli dalam hatinya

'argh! aku benci diperintah seperti ini, mereka tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya' lanjutnya, Cagalli yang tidak sadar akan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba ia tersandung oleh anak tangga yang ia naiki

"argh! aduh, sakit sekali" berkas=berkas yang ia bawanyapun bertebaran di hadapannya 'oh tidak!' ketika Cagalli mencoba untuk berdiri ia terjatuh lagi 'argh! sakit!' tiba-tiba ia melihat juluran tangan di hadapannya

"are you alright?" Cagalli yang mendengar suara merdu dan manly itu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapannya tertuju pada mata emerald pria itu 'ya Tuhan! tampan sekali dia' dan alhasil, Cagalli mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya dan tidak berhenti menatap mata emerald itu

"hey! Hallo? apa kau baik-baik saja?" terkaget akan perkataan pria itu Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya "umm… aku baik-baik saja" dan Cagalli mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari pria tampan yang bermata emerald itu, ketika akan berlari dia terjatuh lagi "argh! aduh" keluhnya Cagalli dan ia melihat uluran tangan kembali

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa? melihatmu terjatuh membuatku tidak yakin kau baik" tanpa piker panjang pria itu menarik tangan Cagalli dan membantunya berdiri "a…aku tidak apa-apa ko, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" Cagalli selamat karena semburat merah dari mukanya itu tertutup oleh kacamatanya yang besar

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu" pria itu membiarkan Cagalli berdiri sendiri "ini! dokumen milik mu kan?" Cagalli dengan cepat mengambil berkas-berkasnya dari pria itu "i..iya, terimakasih" 'aneh!' piker pria itu

"oh, namaku Athrun Zala, kau?" pria yang bernama Athrun itu menjulurkan tangannya lagi "e..eto, aku Caga…" tiba-tiba "oi! Athrun!" dan Athrun pun melirik pada orang yang menyebut namanya "Dearka..bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu padanya?" bentak si pria rambut cokelat itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira pada Dearka si blonde man temannya

"iya, iya, hari ini kau sensitive sekali Kira, seperti perempuan saja" ejek Dearka yang membuat Kira sedikit explode "Kira! Dearka!" sahut Athrun yang melihat kedua temannya itu "Hey! mengapa aku di nomer duakan?" keluh Dearka yang sedang menghampiri Athrun "apa bedanya?" jawab Athrun dengan nam\da yang kalem "hey hey hey! siapa dia? apa gadis baru mu?" bisik Dearka yang terdengar oleh Cagalli "kalau begitu saya permisi" ketika Cagalli membalikan badannya tiba-tiba "tunggu!" ia merasakan tangan yang kekar memeggang tangannya dengan pensaran Cagalli melirik kebelakangnya

"kaki mu kan masih sakit, apa kau tidak mau aku antar?" Tanya Athrun yang ternyata sedari tadi memegangi tangan Cagalli 'ya Tuhan! dia memegang tanganku! apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya dalam hati, "hey Athrun! lepaskan tangannya!" seru Kira yang membuat Athrun melepas tangan Cagalli "sa…saya permisi dulu" Cagalli pun meninggalkan ketiga pria itu

"mengapa berjalan seperti itu? hey Athrun! apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya Dearka dengan bingung 'dia…unik!' pikir Athrun, "Hey! Athrun, kau tak apa?" tanya Kira dengan raut wajah yang bingung "oh, aku tidak apa. ayo kita pergi ke ruang rector univ. ini!" ajak Athrun, yang membuat kedua temannya semakin penasaran dengan si pria berambut biru itu "mungkin Athrun sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya" dengan perkataannya Dearka pun berjalan lebih cepat dari Athrun dan Kira 'mungkin dia benar' dan perkataannya itu membuat Athrun tersenyum lebar.

…

_Cagalli Pov_

tanpa banyak celoteh aku meninggalkan ketiga pria itu, meski kaki ku masih terasa sakit aku tidak menoleh kea arah mereka aku hanya melangkah menjauhi mereka 'aneh! perasaan yang aneh' perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya 'perasaan apa ini? seperti sakit namun menggelitik, aku ini kenapa?' aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan perasaanku sendiri 'apa dia orangnya? apa dia yang selama ini aku nantikan?' aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah berada di kantor Murrue sensei ~knock~knock~ aku mengetuk pintu besar yang berwarna cokelat itu dan akupun bisa mendengar suara yang menyeruku dari dalam kantor "masuk!" tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu dan memasuki kantor Murrue sensei "hai Cagalli! mengapa terlambat? Mwu sensei lebih dulu datang ke sini, apa kau membawa berkas-berkas yang Mwu berikan padamu?" tanpa berbicara aku menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang menurutku sangat menggangu "ada apa? sepertinya kau sedang bingung?" tanya Murrue sensei "duduklah" akupun duduk di kursi tepat di depannya "baiklah, sekarang ceritakan" aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, lagipula 'mengapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini' aku bingung mengapa Murrue sensei bisa mengetahui kondisiku sekarang "umm, ceritakan?" aku hanya menundukan kepalaku "baiklah! Jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku tak apa." aku bingung dengan Murrue sensei, mengapa dia selalu ingin mengatahui tentang kehidupanku? apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mengetahui statusku yang sebenarnya? "Cagalli?" bagaimana ini? masa aku harus pindah ke univ. lain? "Cagalli?" terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku, "oh, iya sensei? apa ada yang perlu saya bantu lagi?" tanyaku pada Murrue sensei yang terlihat bingung "tidak! kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini!" akupun lekas menuju pintu keluar tanapa pamit aku hanya berjalan lurus ke depan 'Athrun…huh?' tiba-tiba aku memikirkan laki-laki yang aku temui tadi 'apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?' pikiranku melayang saat memikirkan laki-laki itu ya sebutlah Athrun Zala, sekali bertemu aku langsung hafal dengan namanya ~drrt~drrt~drrt~ perasaan menggetar merasuki tubuhku 'oh, ternyata handphoneku yang bergetar' aku membuka handphoneku, sesaat aku membukanya 'astaga! mengapa ayah menyuruhku untuk pulang hari ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?' akupun berlari dan tak sadar akan kakiku yang sakit ini, aku pergi keluar gerbang univ. aku memanggil taksi dan segera manaikinya

"pak, ke butik terdekat ya!" perintahku pada supir taksi itu "baik nona" mobil taksi pun melesat dengan cepat sampai tujuan "sudah sampai nona" aku bergegas turun dari taksi itu dan berlari ke butik yang ada dihadapanku.

_Normal Pov_

Atrhun melihat seorang gadis yang berlarian diluar 'seperti yang aku kenal saja' gumamnya dalam hati, dari jauh Athrun terus memandangi gadis itu, dan gadis itupun dengan capet berlalu. Cagalli yang terlihat buru-buru dia pun memasuki butik, ketika memasuki butik Cagalli membuka ikatan rambutnya dan melepas kacamata yang ia pakai "cantik" bisikan-bisikan dari seorang pelayan butik yang mungkin terdengar oleh Cagalli, tanpa menghiraukan mereka Cagalli langsung mengambil dress berwarna hijau selutut dengan pita besar dibagian belakangnya

"akun ambil yang ini, kembaliannya ambil saja" dengan cepat Cagalli meninggalkan butik tersebut dan pergi ke sebuah salon yang dekat dengan butik itu

"selamat datang" sapa dari pelayan salon itu "aku ingin membereskan rambutku"

~drrrt~drrt~drrt "pasti ayahku!" in teks "_Cagalli dimana kamu? Cepatlah, relasi ayah sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu_"

"apa sudah beres?" tanya Cagalli yang membuat orang salon itu tergesa-gesa, "baiklah nona, sudah beres" dengan sigap Caglli berdiri dan siap meninggalkan salon itu "tunggu nona? Apa Anda model yang ada di majalah-majalah yang aku beli?" tanya pelayan salon itu dan membuat Cagalli menjadi bingung "err.. apa Anda Cagalli Yula Atha? anak dari Uzumi Nara Atha, dan Anda seorang model?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut membuat Cagalli semakin bingung

"iya, benar" dengan kalemnya Cagalli menjawab,

"kyaaaa! Akhirnya saya bertemu dengan Anda, saya adalah fans berat Anda, bolehkan saya meminta tanda tangan Anda?" tanpa menjawab ia langsung menandatangan di atas buku pelayan salon itu "ada lagi?" tanya Cagalli dengan senyum tipisnya "bolehkah saya berfoto dengan Anda?" tanpa menjawab Cagalli menerima permintaan palayan tersebut

"baiklah, saya harus segara pergi sekarang" Cagalli bergegas meninggalkan salon tersebut, dia berjalan dan berjalan, namun tidak satupun taksi yang melewat 'sial! Kalau seperti ini aku akan terlambat, bisa-bisa ayah memarahiku' Caglli berusaha untuk terus berjalan

Athrun yang sedang menaiki mobilnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang kelihatannya tergesah-gesah "berhenti pa!" perintah Athrun pada supir mobilnya, dan ia pun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya "butuh tumpangan nona?"Cagalli mengenal suara itu, ketika ia membalikan badannya 'sudah kuduga itu Athrun! apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ia mengenaliku?' diam, Cagalli bingung apa yang harus ia katakan

'kenapa dia diam? aneh!' ujar Athrun dalam hatinya "hallo! nona, apa kau butuh tumpangan?" pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh! tidak usah, aku mau cari taksi saja" dengan cepat Cagalli berjalan, namun mobil Athrun mengikutinya "tapi di jam makan siang seperti ini mana ada taksi yang akan lewat!" Athrun pun keluar dari mobilnya

"benarkah?" tanya Cagalli dengan shock "benar nona, kalau begitu ikut dengan mobilku saja" bujuk Athrun yang sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Cagalli, "baiklah, terimakasih" akhirnya Cagalli masuk dalam mobil Athrun

'sepertinya, aku perna melihat dia disuatu tempat, eh tunggu! dia model yang pernah aku lihat dimajalah kan?' gumam Athrun yang terus sambil melirik pada Cagalli….

TBC~

Hehehehe, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap 2

Aku kurang begitu mengerti dengan apa yang aku tulis hahahhahaha *bodoh

Tapi, mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau aka nada yang Review, *heeee, benar benar bodoh

Hahahaha, arigatou minna yang udah review

Kalau begitu, aku tunggu Review lainnya….

R&R please ^_^


End file.
